Taking a Bullet For You
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Noodle is being hunt down by someone and the Gorillaz boys find out and come to save her but when the shot is fired a life may not be able to be saved.


**Taking a Bullet For You**

Noodle sat in the chair waiting desperatly to see what happened. The image popped in her head over and over again.

_BANG!_

Noodle flinched. She didn't like the image. The image of something so terrible. The image of her best friend being shot. 2D being shot. The memory flashed in her head.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you found me! What do you want?"_

"_We want you dead! You from that little kid army in Japan!"_

"_It wasn't an army! It was a fighting squad!"_

"_We still want you dead!"_

_The man fired a shot in the air. Noodle flinched. She was stuck in an alley and blocked by the wall. The man was in front of her._

"_2D-san! Russel-san! Murdoc-san!" She screamed and cried._

_Her friends appeared and she cried. This would be the last time she saw them. They all stood there in fear. 2D almost cried._

_**No she won't die…I'm not letting that happen…**_

"_Murdoc call the cops!" Russel yelled. Murdoc pulled out the phone._

"_Shoot and yer dead!" Murdoc yelled._

"_Jail doesn't scare me as long as this little bitch is dead!"_

"_Don't ever call Noodle a bitch again!" 2D yelled. 2D ran up and kicked him._

"_Bastard!"_

_The guy ran up and aimed at Noodle. He triggered the gun and fired at Noodle._

"_Noodle!" They all yelled. 2D wouldn't let this happen and without thinking he dove in front of her. The bullet hit him and the cops pulled up._

"_2D!" Noodle screamed._

"_Shit!" Murdoc yelled. "Damn vocalist is dead!" Russel shot him a glare._

"_Yo! Get him arrested and him to the hostpital!" Russel yelled. Noodle ran over to 2D and wrapped her arms around him. Blood began to stain her shirt._

"_2D…Please stay with me…Please…"_

"_I…I…love you…" 2D muttered then closed his eyes. He felt as if he were about to be brought to heaven but he didn't know. He just had a warm feeling. Noodle cried and the medical workers pulled 2D away from her._

"_No! I'm going in that truck with him! I have to stay with him!"_

_End Flashback_

They had pulled her away after that. She didn't want to lose 2D. Not now. Not after what he had said to her last. Those words repeated in her head. Does he really love her? She knew she loved him but she couldn't believe he had those same feelings. The doctors went rushing into the room that 2D was in. She was about to get up but Russel pulled her down.

"No. He's going to be fine."

Noodle sat back down and cried. Russel rubbed her back. Murdoc was at the jail telling the police the story and Russel and Noodle had been waiting an hour for 2D to wake up but now things are bad. Noodle kept watching through the window. She saw the screen turn red and she cried harder. A doctor walked towards the window and pulled down the shade. This was going to get messy. Noodle cried hysterically and she tried to get up but Russel held her down. Murdoc came in and saw Noodle trying to get away screaming. He looked over to the window and saw the screen down. He walked in and pulled Noodle back in her seat.

"What the hell are they doing to him! 2D! Come back! Please!" Noodle's face was beat red and her eyes were blood shot. It sounded like she was having a hissy fit.

"2D..." She sat down and cried in her seat. Russel rubbed her back and Murdoc patted her shoulder. Murdoc was actually pretty worried too. As much as he wanted the dullard dead he realized he really wanted him alive. It'd be different without him and Gorillaz would be over. There was no way they were gonna replace him and Noodle knew she could never replace him. She loved him and she will kill herself if he dies.

"This is all my fault..."

"No it's not! It's that bastard's fault!" Murdoc yelled.

"Noodle...'D did this for you. He risked his own life to save you. If he dies, he'll be happy because he died for the girl he loves."

"But I love him too. I don't want him to die."

The doctors came out and looked sad. Had they failed? Noodle wondered what was going on. A nurse came out and walked over to them.

"We are very sorry but Stuart Pot is dead."

"No...NO!" Noodle screamed. "He's not dead! He's not!" Noodle banged her fists againist the armrests and ran out of the building.

"Noodle! Where the hell are you going?" Murdoc screamed. Murdoc chased after her and Russel stayed to talk to the nurse about the death.

"2D! Why did you leave me! Why!" Noodle plopped onto the ground. The rain poured on her. She saw Murdoc comeing and ran.

"Noodle! Get back here!"

Murdoc was able to catch up to her. She fell to the ground.

"2D...Why did you leave me?"

"Noodle...He died for you..."

"Just leave me alone for now..."

"Come inside."

"NO!"

"Fine." Murdoc headed back inside and Noodle still sat on the ground. She was now at the age that she could be with 2D and now she can't. Because he died and it was for her. It was her fault.

"I'm sorry 2D. Please come back. I love you."

Back inside the hostpital, Murdoc walked up to Russel.

"Where's Noodle?"

"She sitting outside."

"Bring her back here! She's gonna get sick!"

"Russel in case you haven't noticed the love of her bloody fucking life just died! I think she needs to be alone!"

"Mr. Niccals and Mr. Hobbs, I have good news."

Noodle sat outside crying. She couldn't live anymore. She didn't want to. Not after what had happened. She remembered when she first met 2D. Many flash backs went through her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Nani?"_

_"Wot did you say?"_

_2D gave her a blank stare and she jumped out of the crate._

_"Noodle!"_

_"You want noodles?" Noodle just jumped up on him and gave him a hug._

_"Nani."_

_End Flashback and New Flashback_

_Noodle was in her room crying and 2D walked in._

_"Noodle? Are you okay?"_

_"No..."_

_"What's wrong?" 2D walked over and saw the bruise on his neck. There were also hand marks. She cried more and leaned onto 2D._

_"I don't wanna see you hurt no more."_

_"I'm sorry Noodle."_

_"It's not your fault..." Noodle pushed her head into the crook of his neck and 2D flinched._

_"Sorry 'D."_

_Noodle kissed 2D's bruise and he was shocked._

_"It's okay Noodle." He kissed the top of her head._

_End Flashback and a New one_

_2D and Noodle were blushing as they both lay in the igloo Russel had made an hour ago. 2D and Noodle had been fooling around with each other and 2D landed on top of Noodle. They both laughed nervously. They almost kissed that day but Murdoc came and told them dinner was ready._

_End Flashback and a new one_

_"Noodle! Where are you!"_

_"I'm here 2D."_

_2D ran through the pile of broken windmill and saw her. She was under the paricute and smelt like fire and she had a bruise on her leg. She tried to get up but the fall from the windmill killed and she fell to the ground. 2D ran to her and helped her up. He spoke through the speaker._

_"I found Noodle but she is injured."_

_He picked up Noodle bridal style._

_"2D..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you..."_

_"Your welcome." 2D kissed Noodle on the lips as she fell asleep but she wasn't comepletly asleep yet. She felt the lips on hers and then fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

"2D...Come back..." She knew he was dead. Forever. She saw a car coming up and stepped towards the road. She was going to kill herself. A hand grabbed her tightly before she could make it. The hand moved away and wrapped around her waist.

"Leave me alone! I want 2D to come back now!"

"I am here though."

She turned around and faced a guy with huge black eyes and blue spikey hair.

"2D...? Is that you?"

"Yes love."

Noodle leaned right into 2D and shoved her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry Noodle. I didn't mean to scare you like t'at."

"Are you here to stay?"

"Of course I am. I'm always going to be wif you no matter wot. Nofink is keeping me away from you. Not even a bullet."

"Oh 2D...I was so scared and afraid you were dead."

"I'm sorry. Why did you try to kill yerself?"

"Because I can't live without you..."

"I'm sorry. I love yeh Noodle."

"I love you too 2D...Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I promise."

The rain poured down on them and they were drenched. Noodle looked up at 2D and his hair was fallen down. She laughed.

"Wot's so funny?"

"Your hair! Hehe!" 2D laughed too. Noodle had tears fall down her face. 2D wiped them away. 2D was about to lean forward and Noodle saw this and leaned forward too. They both closed their eyes and their lips met. Noodle brought her arms from his chest and put them around his neck. Russel and Murdoc stood and watched them under the roof near the hostpital doors. They both pushed their tongues into each other's mouths and 2D rubbed Noodle's back. Noodle played with his damp hair. She then began to think. Kissing a mushtache had always been her problem. 2D only had a little one but she couldn't feel it and she thought she would even though if she remembered she wouldn't have cared at all. She loves 2D and he loves her and that's all that matters. They broke apart and 2D rubbed his thumb along her face in circular motions. Noodle smiled at him and then leaned in for another kiss. After all that was her first kiss. Oh wait if you count what happened after the El Manana shoot then it was her second and now it was her third. They broke away again and the rain kept pouring down.

"I love you Noodle."

"I love you too Stuart."

"Did you just call me Stuart?"

"Yeah."

"Yeh 'aven't called me t'at since you were 12."

"Is that bad?"

"No. Not at all." Noodle laughed and 2D laughed too. They both blushed as they realized that they were in love and that they kissed and the position they were in. Noodle began giggleing out of no where again.

"Wot's so funny now?"

"Remember you came and got me after the El Manana shoot?"

"Yeah." 2D blushed remembering the kiss.

"I was awake when you kissed me."

"Were you really?"

"Yeah." Noodle giggled.

"Um...er...I couldn't 'elp it! You're so beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Stuart Pot." Noodle laughed and 2D couldn't help but stare. He realized he wanted to be with her forever. He remembered the ring he bought. It stayed in his pocket ever since he purchased it. He was planning on proposing to her sometime and now was definetly the time.

"Noodle?"

"Yes 2D?" 2D got down on one knee and pulled out the box.

"Will you marry me Noodle?"

Noodle gasped and looked at the ring as he popped the box open. She jumped on him and kissed him.

"Yes 2D! I will marry you!"

"Oy! Noodle! Watch me wound!"

"Sorry 'D."

"It's okay." 2D took the ring and slipped it on her finger. They both stood up and kissed. Murdoc and Russel came up with the car pulled up to the curb.

"Hey Noodle and Faceache! Get in the geep!" Murdoc yelled.

"Okay!" They both hopped in the back and Murdoc sped away and Noodle and 2D were seen makeing out in the back of the car.

The End!!


End file.
